The Soul Whisperer
by darkwinterfrost
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic concerning two of my favourite anime characters. I like the dynamics between Maka and Soul. It was obvious from the Anime that Soul would have done anything for Maka within reason, and she for him. So yeah, lol, please enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.


"Dammit, do you even know what you are asking?" 

Even as she smiled so sweetly at him the ramifications hit him like thunder. _How_ could she ask this of him? She was his best friend. She was supposed to know what he liked and what he didn't like. And especially what he loathed. This fell into the latter category. But Maka knew that. And yet she had asked him still. He silently cursed, knowing no matter how he loathed it, he would still do it because it was she who had asked. 

"Of course I know what I'm asking, idiot," she responded pleasantly, her smile never faltering. 

"But…_why_?" 

Soul was struggling to follow Maka's logic. He didn't see how any of this was going to end well. No matter what angle he looked at it from, Maka was always the one who would end up in danger. Again he wondered how he could agree to such a foolhardy plan, but with Maka still bestowing that rare sweet smile on him, he found his resolve weakening. He mentally laughed. As if his resolve could stand strong against her. He would do anything for her. She was the most important person in his life. 

"That's the only way, Soul," she said quietly, her smile faltering a little. "We all know it's me he wants. He'll let Tsubaki and Liz go. Then I won't have to feel so guilty…" The last part was whispered. All it did was to bring Soul's temper to the surface. 

"Do you think you're being all noble by sacrificing yourself to save Tsubaki and Liz _just_ so you can put to rest your guilt?" he growled. "I've got news for you, Maka. I don't intend to let that happen. I will always be there to protect you, no matter what. And for that, I won't do as you ask. Maka…I _can't_." 

Maka's smile faded and a sad gleam entered her eyes. "I knew it would be difficult to sway you, Soul. What I'm asking for is not ridiculous, nor is it any attempt to ease my guilt at having gotten Tsubaki and Liz captured. I know you insist that it was not my fault but I suffered for it anyway. You _know_ what friendship means to me, Soul. If anything happened to either one of them I would never forgive myself." 

Soul found it increasingly difficult to hold his own, especially when her eyes had that sad look in them. It made him feel callous, even though he was justified in refusing what she was suggesting. In his mind, his excuses held no ground and made him feel worse. A part of him just wanted to give in and let her have her way, but the other part of him was tempted to grab her, throw her over his shoulder and run away with her, far away, where that bastard, Kisuke could never ever get his hands on her. 

When Soul's head became the recipient of the Maka Chop he chuckled, recognising the irritable look on her face and realised he had succumbed to silence for a while. Even though her eyes spat fire at him he could still see the uncertainty behind it as she awaited his response and knew no matter what he would give his approval. After all, not much could stop Maka when she set her mind on something, and she seemed pretty adamant about this. All he could hope for was that she knew what she was doing and that she would come back to him alive. 

As his response he suddenly, and very out of character, gripped her arms and pulled her into him for a bear hug. He heard her startled gasp and felt her breath on his neck right before her arms circled his waist and she buried her face where his shoulder met his neck. By her immediate acceptance of his hug he knew she was terrified and he ached. It didn't matter that she was a very skilled technician. First and foremost she was a fourteen-year-old girl who was afraid of being the cause of her friends' confinement. He usually admired the way she held herself but now all he felt was fear. 

It finally hit him what he was consenting to and the fear swept up inside of him, sharp and cold. His arms tightened around her, afraid that if he let her go he might never see her again. It almost made him do something he never did: go back on his word. But she would resent him if he did, for she knew him well and she knew with this hug he had just communicated his acceptance. He would never do that to her. He would never willingly be the cause of her distress. Sure, he could tease her until she exploded and Maka Chopped his head but she always bounced back from that pretty quickly. From his betrayal, she might never speak to him again. Even though that was a better option, since it meant she was alive, he would never want to be reason that stood in her way. 

Soul knew that she needed this; that she needed to go after Kisuke. After all, she had just found out she was a weapon as well as a technician. As much as he hated to admit it, she was a damned fine one too. Together they had practiced, with her using him in his scythe form as well as her own. She was a pretty powerful combination, chagrined as he was to admit, without him. She could do it on her own and he knew she didn't want to put him in any direct danger. He would be rallying with Black Star and Death the Kid in trying to find Tsubaki and Liz. Kid must be having a nervous breakdown at having lost one of his twin guns so he didn't really know how much help he would be and Maka knew that. She knew Black Star would need his help. How could he resent something like that? 

Maka let go of him and slowly extricated herself from his arms. Her gaze was trained to the ground, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Soul," she said quietly. 

A half smile tipped up the corner of his mouth. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Hey, Maka, look at me when you thank me. I want to see how much relief you feel at finally getting my approval." 

As he had known she would, she Maka Chopped his head. He hid his smile for he knew it would be a while before he felt it again.


End file.
